


Lesser known celebs need disgusting fits about them to

by Anonymous



Category: Azzyland, Rebecca Felgate - Fandom
Genre: Bathroom Rape, F/M, Face-Fucking, Rape, Violence, Watersports, Wax Play, assrape, puking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I love those works where a main character goes around banging loads of celebs so I thought I’d do it but for smaller celebs like you tubers etc, and why not make it a disgusting rape fest?I might do some fictional characters as well.
Relationships: Azzyland/Other(s), Rebecca Felgate/Other(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I don’t condone this behaviour; i’m Just horny

Holy shit. Was I about to do this? Yes, I was.

I pushed open the cubicle door and was presented with one of the hottest sights in the world, a topless Rebecca Felgate, her jumpsuit pushed down to her knees with her panties.

Dumb cunt was too drunk to lock the door and she looked up to me with an expression of confusion on her adorable face, but I was too preoccupied by staring at her cute tits to notice but as I looked her in the eyes her expression morphed to one of fear and anger, she opened her mouth to speak but I was too quick; I was in the cubicle before she could react, slamming the door behind me before grabbing her roughly by the throat.

I picked her petite body up off the toilet seat and slammed her into the wall, dropping her heavily to the ground she moaned in pain followed by a yelp as I gave her a sharp kick in the side, forcing her from her knees onto her side.

Yanking her up by her hair I whispered into her ear.

“Listen up bitch, I would love to make this as brutal as I can, but there are people out there so I would prefer this to be a quiet affair; now are you gonna be a good little slut?”

She lashed out at me but she was dazed and I deflected it easily, smacking her in the face with my hand.

“One more chance cunt, are you going to behave?”

She didn’t answer with words, just nodded making me grin with excitement.

“Good, now get off those clothes.” She complied rolling down the jumpsuit and panties off her legs, I pocketed the latter.

As soon as she was naked I grabbed her head again and shoved it into the toilet bowl which was filled with her own piss, while I would like to take my time I must be quick.

Yanking down my pants I pulled out my sizable cock and spread her legs, taking one under each arm, pushing her further into the toilet and positioning my cock head at her puckered asshole.

It wasn’t a particularly pleasant sensation but her screams made it worth it, eventually I managed to shove my whole shaft into her tight hole and began fucking her ass, as I began to release precum it became easier to thrust in and out, I went as fast as I could; as I approached orgasm I pulled out my phone and started recording as I yanked my cock out of the redheads ass and shot rope after rope across her back, letting her legs drop heavily I stepped forwards and pissed into the bowl, covering Rebecca’s head in my hot urine, drenching her hair.

Taking a hold of the warm hair I yanked her back and whispered in her ear.

“Tell me you love this, call me baby.”

She was too dazed or drunk to think better of it.

“I love when you fuck my ass baby.” Came the slightly slurred response as I held the phone in her face.

I turned her over and shoved my cock in her unprepared mouth, making her taste her own ass on it; after a few seconds she gagged and I stepped back as she puked all over herself, I finished recording and shoved the jumpsuit in the toilet before unlocking the door and walking away.


	2. Azzyland

Breaking into Azzyland’s apartment was easy, all I had to do was tell her super that I’d send him of vid of her rape and he happily opened the door for me with a spare key.

The dumb cow was asleep, fat udders straining against the fabric of a vest top; her even fatter ass covered only by some shorts which showed the start of the curve of her fleshy cheeks.

The first thing I did was set up a camera pointed at her sleeping form before cuffing each of her limbs to a corner of the bed, being careful not to wake her up before I wanted to, then I cut off her flimsy night clothes and tossing them in the bin, gazing in awe at her fantastic titties which her capped with large dark nipples which stood to attention in the cold night air.

I pulled out a cattle prod from my bag and jammed it into Azzy’s cunt.

She woke up with a scream, bucking against her handcuffs in panic.

“What the fuck? Who are you?”

I jammed the prod into her thigh, making her scream out again.

“I’m the guy who’s going to punish you for being a cockteasing whore, you dumb pig.”

With that I pulled out a long purple dildo and climbed on top of her, groping her giant tits unashamedly, then pressing the head to her lips, when she refused to open her mouth I punched her hard in the stomach, making her groan out and I shoved the plastic deep into her throat, forcing it deeper and deeper, making her gag a as it invaded her esophagus, I pulled it in and out, fucking her with it until she began puking uncontrollably;covering her face and tits in sick, I kept the dildo jammed in there and eventually I managed to get the whole thing shoved past her lips, then I got a roll of duct tape and sealed her mouth closed.

Then I turned my attention to her fat udders, groping and yanking on them hard making her scream behind her gag. I pulled out a bundle of rope and tied it around the base of her tits so that they were tightly constricted, then I lit a candle that I had brought and dripped the melted wax across her boobs.

Now was the fun part, I pulled out my cock and pushed it into her pussy, grabbing her tits as I railed her, pumping in and out until I came deep inside her, then I shoved a second dildo in her cunt and a huge buttplug in her tight asshole, before taping a vibrator to her clit and setting a phone up by her bed.

“This will call the police in two hours,” I explained “who knows, you might get lucky and they won’t rape you before letting you go.”

With that I left, making sure to give a recording of the nights activities to Azzy’s super.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed leave a comment for who you might wanna see done next, currently thinking Azzyland or Charlotte Dobre, Maybe Ginny Di


End file.
